Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 38\% \times \dfrac{76}{100} \times 0.25 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 38\% = \dfrac{38}{100} = \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \dfrac{76}{100} = \dfrac{19}{25} $ $ 0.25 = \dfrac{2.5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{19}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{19}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{3 \times 19 \times 1} {8 \times 25 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{19}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{57}{800} $